Thomas Saves the Day (Transcript)
Here is the seventh transcript of the seventh story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Everyday, Sir Topham Hatt came to the station to catch his train. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Don't let the silly Frieght Cars tease any of you two. Remember, You have an important job as a special helper in the Train yard. Twilight Sparkle: Right away, Sir. Let's go, Thomas. Thomas: (whistles) There were a lot of Freight Cars and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle worked really hard pushing and pulling them into place, There was also a small coach and two strange things Thomas' driver called cranes. Thomas' driver: That's the breakdown train, The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars. One day, Thomas and Twilight were in the yard, Suddenly they heard an engine whistling and somepony who's in trouble. James: Help! HELP! Rarity: SOMEPONY HELP ME!!!! A freight train came rushing through much too fast, The engine Rarity is on was James and they were both frightened and James' break block were on fire. James: They're pushing me! They're pushing me! Freight Cars: On! On! James: HELP! HELP! Rarity: SOMEPONY HELP US! Poor James and Rarity disappeared. Thomas: I would like to teach those freight cars a lesson. Twilight Sparkle: I agree, Thomas. Soon came the alarm. Signalman: James is off the line! The Breakdown train! Quickly! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Thomas. We have to save Rarity and James. Thomas: Right, Twilight. Thomas is coupled on with Twilight in his cab and off they went, Thomas and Twilight worked as hardest. Thomas: Hurry! Hurry! Thomas wasn't pretending to be like Gordon, He really meant it. Twilight Sparkle: Bother those freight cars and their tricks. I hope poor James isn't hurt. Thomas: Me too, Twilight. Especially Rarity. James' driver and fireman were fouling all over him to see if we was hurt. James' Driver: Never mind, James. It was those silly freight cars. James' Fireman: And your old wooden breaks that caused the accident. Rarity: (looks at her hooves) I look awful. Thomas and Twilight pushed the breakdown train along side then he pulled away the unhurt freight cars. Freight Cars: Oh dear! Oh dear! Thomas: Serves you right! Serves you right! Thomas and Twilight were hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. Thomas: This will teach you a lesson! This will teach you a lesson! Twilight Sparkle: That will teach you a big lesson for hurting Rarity. Freight Cars: Yes it will! Yes it will! Rarity: Thank you for saving me, Thomas, Twilight. Thomas: You're welcome, Rarity, What're friends for? Twilight Sparkle: Now let's go help James. They lift the broken cars, Then with two cranes they put James back on the rails. Rarity: James, You poor poor darling, Are you alright? James: I'll be okay, Rarity, Thanks to Thomas and Twilight. James tried to move but he couldn't, So Thomas helped him back to the shed. Thomas: (whistles) Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Rarity. Let's get you cleaned up. Rarity: Thank you, Twilight. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting anxiously for them. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas and Twilight, I've heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you both. Thomas, You are a really useful engine, James shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. Princess Celestia: In fact, Rarity will get cleaned up. Thomas: Oh, Thank you, Sir! Rarity: (kissing Celestia's shoes) Thank you! Princess Celestia: I'm so proud of you and Thomas, Twilight. Do you know now how to make friends around the Island of Sodor? Twilight Sparkle: I do now. Rarity: Thank you, Thomas, For everything. Thomas: Anytime, Rarity. Now Thomas is as happy as can be, He has a branchline and two coaches called Annie and Clarabel and puffs proudly with them all day, Thanks to Twilight Sparkle, Thomas was never lonely, Edward, Henry, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike stop quite often and tell them the news. Twilight Sparkle: You see, Fluttershy. Thomas and I will keep in touch with you, Henry and the rest our friends in Sodor. Fluttershy: Oh my, That's wonderful, Twilight. Congratulations, Thomas. Thomas: Thank you, Fluttershy. Gordon and Rainbow Dash were always in a hurry, But never forgets to say hello to Thomas or Twilight. Gordon: (whistles) Rainbow Dash: Hello, Thomas! Hey, Twilight! And Thomas Twilight says Hello in return. Twilight Sparkle: Hi there, Gordon! Hello, Rainbow Dash! Thomas: (whistles) Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225